


Are You Staning the Right Man?

by TRASH (The_Nasty_Alchemist)



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Barebacking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Spanking, Under the Table
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nasty_Alchemist/pseuds/TRASH
Summary: You're a graphic designer working for Marvel and you happened to land a small role in a Bucky easter egg clip. What you didn't expect was to land a dinner with Sebastian Stan.





	1. Chapter 1

"Cut!" The director called, "Good job everybody!"

"Nice work Y/N!" Sebastian Stan said to you as he offered you a bottle of water, "If you didn't have an awesome job already I would have begged the producers to give you a role in the next movie."

"Oh, thanks, haha you too." You replied awkwardly "About doing a good job today, not the role part of course."

He tilted his head for a bit and looked at you. God damn, why did you have to open your mouth and make a fool of yourself. Get it together. Be normal.

You looked up at his piercing blue eyes and, like always, you wish to drown yourself in them. Not that you would tell him. No, that would be too weird. His face was cleanly shaven for the easter egg clip you were shooting earlier in the day, but now you can see a bit of a stubble growing around his strong jawline. You couldn't help but notice the way his throat moved as he swallowed before he started talking with those sinful lips.

"So have you got any plans for the rest of the day?" He asked in light conversation.

"Not really, I freed the whole day for this shoot." You answered feeling a little light headed from all the attention you're getting from him.

When you first got the part you were overly excited, you couldn't believe it was really happening. When you arrived on set you didn't even expect to have a chance to talk to Sebastian Stan. And now he's asking about the rest of your day. He brushed a hand through his beautiful locks of hair and swallowed again before seemingly making up his mind about something.

"Since you're free too. Would... Would you like to have dinner with me tonight at the Mercer Kitchen?" He looked straight into your eyes with such intensity you feel like you could melt right then and there.

What was he asking you? Dinner? He and you sitting face to face with food and drinks? Hell, yeah. Is this real?

"Yes! I would love to!" You finally answered after a moment of stunned silence.

"Great! Should I pick you up or do you prefer to meet there?" He asked looking just as happy as you felt.

"Umm, could you pick me up if it's not too much trouble? My car is in the repair shop right now." You lied, you just wanted him to pick you up.

"I don't mind at all. Here. This is my number, text me your address and when you would like me to get there." He dug out a small piece of paper with his number written on it. Did he have that in his pocket this whole time?

The two of you parted ways soon after and you rushed back to your apartment to get ready. What should you wear? What should your make up look like? How should you do your hair?! You wished you could have more time but you already told Sebastian to come at 6 pm. And it's already 3:30.

Getting ready was a mad hurdle of makeup brushes, perfumes, and repeatedly picking out and then throwing down dresses. In the end, you settled on a classy black off shoulder dress that ended just above the knees not too flashy and showing just the right amount of skin.

Sebastian arrived exactly at six o'clock. You opened your door to reveal a once again cleanly shaven Sebastian wearing a deep blue v-neck that made his eyes look even more beautiful than you remembered from earlier today. His fitting suit jacket outlined his broad shoulders and strong muscled arm. You stood in the door way looking stunned at him while he observed you too.

“You’re beautiful.” He said slightly out of breath.

“Ah, you’re beautiful too.” You answered absently while staring into his face before you realized what you said. “Oh! I mean, you are handsome! I mean you look really good!”

“Thank you, I’ll take that as a compliment.” He let out a charming laugh.

“Ahh, would you like to come in for some water?” You offered before you realized what you were saying. You haven’t even cleaned the apartment yet.

“That would be great, thank you.” He stepped into your little apartment, and took a look around as he followed you into the kitchen.

“Wow.” He suddenly said with a surprised look on his face.

“What?” You looked in the direction of his eyes and saw the blue apron with the words ‘SEBASTIAN STAN CAN FUCK ME IN THIS’ hanging proudly on the cabinet door.

“THAT WAS A GIFT!” You explained with a panicked look on your face. “My friends thought it would be funny to give that to me on my birthday.”

“That’s a very special gift.” Clearly, he was very amused by the way you are trying to dig yourself out of a hole. “It’s too bad, you got my hopes up for a second there.”

You were speechless. Is he saying what you think he is saying? Is he insinuating that he’s attracted to you?

“And why aren’t they still up?” You asked through the urge to simply throw yourself at him. This man has no idea what his presence alone can do to you. With a rush of adrenaline, you reached over and took his hand. He took your silent invitation and lowered his head to your level.

“May I?” He asked in a husky voice.

“Yes” You breathed.

His lips touched your’s gently as his placed his hands on your back. But the kiss didn’t stay gentle for long, he quickly grew bolder as you responded to his attentions and soon the two of you were making out passionately. Your tongues fought for dominance; a fight which he quickly won. Your hands explored each other’s bodies and suddenly he lifted you onto the kitchen island and stood between your spread legs. His mouth moved along your neck as you tilted your head back with a moan.

“Ahh,” you exhaled in surprise and want when he cupped your breasts and kissed them through the fabric of your dress.

“May I?” He asked again with a deeper, scratchier voice.

“God, yes.” You wasted no time to take off his lovely v-neck as he made quick work of your dress.

You took a second to admire the sculpture of a man standing in front of you. His muscles were strong and well defined. He’s perfect 6 pack was flexing slightly from the sudden cold air. His thick arms looked like they could snap a man in half and you found it sexy as hell. Sebastian was looking his full too. Everywhere his eyes traveled left a trail of hot lava down your body. Suddenly, you became a bit self-conscious. What if he didn’t like the way your body looks. Being as famous as he is, Sebastian probably could land a Victoria Secret model anytime he wanted to.

“You’re beautiful.” He seemed to have picked up on your insecurities and with those blue eyes, blown wide with lust, looking so deeply into yours you couldn’t help but believe him.

“You are too.” You answered as he leaned in to continue exploring your body with his mouth.

Sebastian kissed a hot trail down from your neck to your breasts. Paying special attention to each nipple. Gently at first, with small licks and soft kisses. But soon he sucked in one of your nipples along with the areola and played with it in his mouth. He alternated between swirling the tip of his tongue around your small perky nipple and pressing flat down on it hard.

“AHH” You yelped as he suddenly pinched your other nipple while bitting down on the one in his mouth.

“Should we take this to the bedroom?” He asked, looking up at you with his face still leveled with your breasts.

“Hmm, yes daddy.” You answered breathlessly without thinking.

“Did you just call me Daddy?” He smirked. “You’re a bad girl aren’t you?”

“Hmm, yes.” You hardly even know what you are saying anymore. You just want to have his mouth back on your body.

“Well, bad little girls need to be punished don’t they?” Sebastian smirked again. “Let’s make sure you learn your lesson.”

“Ahh!” You were shocked when he threw you over his shoulder and gave you a loud smack across the ass.

Sebastian carried you to the open bedroom and threw you down on the bed. Your bra was long gone and the only piece of clothing between you and him is your underwear and his pants. For the first time you saw just how hard he was getting. His bulge was so large you weren’t sure if it would even fit inside you.

He deprived both of you of clothes rather quickly under your watchful eyes. His body was littered with a fine layer of hair. His penis was long and thick. Already beading at the tip with pre-cum. He sat himself down next to you and in a demanding voice said. “Get on my lap.”

“Hmmm, yes sir.” You could have died right then and there. Naively you climbed on facing him with your clit pressing against his shaft.

“Not like that.” He laughed softly. “That’s for good girls who don’t try to seduce men.”

Sebastian moved you into a position where you were laying across his lap on your stomach with your ass high in the air.

“Wha… AHH!” He smacked your ass again with the flat of his hand. Hard.

“Count them for daddy.” He said. “Count them loud and clear or we will have to start over again.”

“Ahh! One!”

Smack.

“Hmm, two!”

You weren’t sure if you wanted him to stop or to smack you harder.

He alternated between the left cheek and the right cheek at first but suddenly his smacks took on another level of ecstasy. He used his other hand to spread your cheeks and laid a hard smack right on your genitals. You let out a loud moan. His large hand was big enough to cover everything from your anus to your clit. It was a sensation you’ve never felt before.

“You forgot to count.” Seb whispered into your ear as he gave you another smack, this time it was targeted on your slick wet hole.

“AHH! Ten!” You’re not sure how much more of this you can take. “Please! Hmm!”

Sebastian let a finger slide into your small hole and thrust shallowly.

“Hmm! Please! Daddy!” You cried as you tried to thrust your hips back for a little more.

“What a bad girl.” He said with moan, “So impatient.”

With one last smack across the ass he set you down back on the bed and climbed over you. Kissing and sucking on every inch of skin.

“God, you’re so beautiful.” He whispered as he finally penetrated your body.

He fucked you long and hard; thrusting like he wanted to nail you to the bed. It didn’t take long for you to come undone.

“DADDY!”

“Emmm!” He moaned as your walls closed around him in your ecstasy.

Hot cum shot up your passage and a minute later he laid himself on top of you. His penis still buried in your soaked hole. He jerked his hips lightly every other second as if he was still riding out his orgasm.

“Oh god, that was so good.” You said breathlessly.

He smiled and gathered you into his arms.

“By the way, you still owe me dinner.”


	2. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift and there's no beta.

{Next day.}

 

You walked around the office with a grin on your face. A few of your coworkers gave you strange looks over their shoulders as you walked by, but you paid them no mind at all. Everything just seems so much brighter. You can hardly remember the last time you felt this happy. Oh wait, you can. It was yesterday when Sebastian was cuddling with you in your bed sheets. It seemed almost surreal that you somehow ended up here. It seemed like fate has brought you here and dropped the finest man on earth right down on your doorstep.

 

He spent the night at your place and cooked breakfast for you before he left. He wanted to stay and eat with you but he had to catch a plane to Cali for a shoot. You were still happy, even when you realized you needed to take the morning after pill. You were both a bit reckless last night, and he apologized profusely for not putting on a condom. Sebastian must have spent at least 20 minutes telling you that he was clean and how sorry he was for being so thoughtless. 

 

As you enter the pantry to grab your morning coffee, you see your co-worker/friend already waiting for you. 

 

“Spit it out, who was it?” She asked with a smug smile.

 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe it’s real!” You said with barely contained excitement. “So yesterday after I came home from the shoot Sebastian asked me out to dinner but we never even made it out the door! He just, wow, I can’t believe I’m saying this. We just fucked all night long and he *giggles* spanked me!”

 

“What?! Oh my god! Friend, I’m so proud of you.” She said pretending to wipe tears out of her eyes. “My little baby is all grown up.”

 

“He saw the apron you gave me and that’s how the whole thing started.” You said with a dreamy look on your face.

 

*Cough cough* Another one of your coworker came in through the door of the pantry. “Good morning.” He said awkwardly. 

 

“Morning Joseph.” Your friend said as she leaned against the counter top and pined Joseph with the look of a hungry beast. “How’s your assignment going?”

 

“Oh, it’s going swell.” He answered as he pushed his glasses up his nose a bit. “Mr.Brown was happy with what I handed him but I think he still wants to look it over.”

 

“That’s great Joseph, want to go out for lunch and celebrate your first assignment?”

 

You roll your eyes and leave the pantry to the two of them because you know she has been eyeing Joseph Kent ever since he started working here a week ago. 

 

*Ding Ding*

 

You look down at your phone and realize that Sebastian just sent you a text. 

 

[Hey Y/N. Are you at work? ] 

 

You were more than surprised to see him text you so soon. After all, you thought he was on a plane by now.

 

[Yeah, I’m at the office. I thought you were on a plane to Cali.] You answered.

 

[I was supposed to be but the flight was canceled and I just got the situation figured out with the director.] He paused with the text showing you that he is still typing. [So I was thinking…Can I make up for that dinner tonight?] 

 

[Pfft, only if you make it extra special ;)] You teased. 

 

[You can count on it;)] He teased back.[So, is it ok for me to pick you up again later? What time do you want me to come by?]

 

[Hmm, come around 7.] You replied with a bright smile on your face. 

 

The day dragged on as you checked the clock every other minute. You should be brainstorming for a new campaign for the upcoming Marvel film but you keep finding yourself looking at pictures of makeup and hair on your Pinterest account.

 

Sebastian knocked on your door at exactly 7pm and presented you with a small bouquet of what looks to be wildflowers. 

 

“Oh my god! Thank you!” You took the flowers from him and you both went inside to find a vase to put them in before heading out.

 

The drive to the restaurant was fun and flirtatious. You joked around and laughed with him as you feed him directions from the GPS on your phone. As it turns out, he was taking you to a new restaurant that he’s friends recommended to him. 

 

“Oh! Right here!” You said excitedly, “Wow this place looks really fancy.” 

 

“Wait till you see the inside, I heard this is the poshest place on this side of town,” Seb replied with a self-satisfied smirk. 

 

“Wait, how did you get a reservation so soon?” You wondered.

 

“I have a neutral friend with the owner.” He said as he killed the engine.

 

The inside of the restaurant looked even better than the front. There was a fountain with pretty lights, a set of spiral stairs, and a lot of famous and important people. You start to feel nervous and out of place but suddenly you feel Sebastian grab your hand with his and gave you a light squeeze. His clear blue eyes stared into yours with care and an intensity you couldn't quite understand. 

 

The waiter that approached you leads you to a secluded table at the back of the restaurant. The lighting is dark and romantic with a candle and some flowers you can’t name on top of the table. Sebastian pulls out the chair for you and then the two of you proceed to order the wine and the food. 

 

“So, what have you been up to all day?” He asked as the two of you sip on the wine and ripped little pieces from the bread basket.

 

“Ha, I worked.” You answered after glancing around to make sure you were along. “And I tried my best not to tell every living soul that I fucked Sebastian Stan.” 

 

“And did you succeed?” He asked again in a deep suggestive voice. 

 

“Of course.” The sound of his voice is making you have all kinds of reactions. 

 

“Really,” He raised an eyebrow in that slightly cocky but adorable way, “Not even the friend who gave you that apron?” 

 

You had to take a drink from your wine before you continue.

 

“Well, yes. I told her… but she has no soul.” You said back.

 

“Haha, that seems awfully harsh to say.” He laughed, sensing some kind of inside joke he doesn’t know yet. 

 

“That’s because you haven’t met her.” You laughed.

 

“I see an opportunity for a double date somewhere down the line.” He suggested. “Well, hoping that you would want to stay with me for that long.”

 

You were speechless. Did this man just suggest he want to be in a relationship with you in the future? 

 

“Ah… yes. I mean, yes that would be great!” You said while you screamed internally. 

 

Sebastian simply flashed you the brightest smile he can manage. He looked like he was having the time of his life. You didn’t know what to say. With the way he was looking at you, all you could do is stare back into those intensely stunning blue eyes, mesmerized by the color. 

 

You were saved from an awaked silence by the waiter who brought your main course and a tall glass of water that you asked for earlier. 

 

“Oh, can I have a straw?” You asked. 

 

“Of course miss.” The waiter looked surprised and skeptical at your request but returned shortly with the straw.

 

As you unwrap the straw and placed it in you iced water you realize Sebastian looking at you with an amused smile. 

 

“What?” You asked.

 

“You didn’t see the waiter’s face.” Seb laughed, “I don’t think he even knew they had straws.”

 

“Well, I like sucking my water.” You answered before you realized what you were saying. “NO! That’s not... I mean I… UGHHHH!” You turned beet red and hid behind your hands. 

 

“Hahaha, I can’t say I’m not happy to hear that, but slow down there tiger, we’re in public.” Sebastian teased. “You know men have poor impulse control as it is.”

 

“You’re just going to keep rubbing it in huh?” 

 

“Keep. Rubbing. It. In. Huh?” He said back with the most innocent face.

 

“Ha. Ha. Very funny.” You moaned and facepalmed for the second time. 

 

“It was too good to pass up.” He shrugged and then said, “ After all… you did say you like sucking.”

 

You narrowed your eyes at him as you licked your lips. “And what if I do?” You challenged in the most seductive manner you can manage. He should know, if he is going to tease you, then he better be prepared for the backlash. 

 

Sebastian visibly shifts a bit in his chair, which was all the encouragement you needed to reach your foot under the table to give him a light stroke with the tip of your shoes. He involuntarily leaned forward as he bit down on his bottom lip. 

 

“Hmm, you are evil.” He exhaled as he readjusted himself. 

 

Soon the waiter returned with your food and the two of you pretended to be perfectly mature adults. 

 

“So what are you guys doing for that new movie poster?” He suddenly asked.

 

“I don’t know yet. It’s still in the developing stages. Why?” You asked wondering why he suddenly asked about your job. 

 

“Well, umm. The guys and I sort of got into this bet about what it would look like and well…” 

“You want to get some inside information before the rest of them start poking around too?” You asked with a smirk.

 

“Yeah, I mean if you can’t say that’s fine too.” He added quickly.

 

“HAHA, it’s not that I can’t say. There’s just not much to say. I was supposed to be working on it today but I guess you could say I got distracted.” You pinned him with a smirk.

 

Your conversations carried on with ease as you ate your food, but suddenly Sebastian’s face constricted itself into a weird looking grimace as he looked over your shoulder. 

 

“What’s wrong?” You asked. 

 

“Um… Y/N? I know this makes me sound like a huge jerk, but I need you to please hide for a bit.” Sebastian’s voice was serious, and his face was now pulled into an expression of dread, but his eyes were apologetic as he focused back on you. 

 

“Uh, ok. Now?” You asked, still feeling confused and a bit hurt even though you really shouldn’t. After all, it’s not like you were his official girlfriend or anything.

 

“Please, I’m sorry.” Sebastian said as he looked into your eyes, “I will explain later.”

 

“Oh. Ok.” You replied and slipped under the tablecloth just before you heard footsteps approach your table.

 

“So, who is the lucky girl?” You heard a female voice say.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Seb sounded annoyed and distant. 

 

“Well, you didn’t come to a fancy dinner with two plates of food by yourself did you?” The mysterious person said.

 

“No, I did not. But that’s none of your business.” Sebastian answered. “Shouldn’t you get back to your friends?”

 

“Hmm, well, I’ll see you around.” The voice said and then you heard her heels click away.

 

You heard the footsteps leaving and Seb letting out a sigh. 

 

“Y/N?” He asked sounding very apologetic. 

 

You felt a bit hurt and a bit jealous event though Sebastian obviously didn’t like the person he was talking to and you wasn’t even his girlfriend. But he is taking you out for dinner and it’s not very polite to ask you to hide in the middle of eating. So you thought it was time for some revenge. 

 

“Y/N?” He asked again sounding worried. “You can come out now, there’s no one here. I’m sorry. I swear I can explain.”

 

You didn’t say anything, but you were glad to hear that there’s no one close by. You made your way to his legs and forced yourself in between his knees. You felt him jerk. 

 

“Y/N?!” He sounded slightly excited and slightly panicked. 

 

You began to stroke him lightly through his pants. He became hard almost instantly. You could feel his dick growing firm and his pants getting tighter and tighter. You ran your finger nail up and down his bulge, teasing but never giving him any real contact. You could see him jerk with your every movement, and how he’s trying to control himself. You also noticed how he didn’t tell you to stop.

 

You teased a bit more before you reached for his zipper. As you took him out of his pants you realized he was already fully aroused. But you weren’t going to give it to him that easily. You blew a shot of hot air on the tip and saw his whole body jerk. You then decided to punish him by nibbling. You didn’t really bit but just touching your teeth the tip of his dick first before placing your little love bites up and down the shaft. He was very tense as you did this, going completely still. 

 

“Hnnn, Y/N. Please. I’m sorry.” Sebastian whispered to you. 

 

“Or really.” You said back before you took his balls in your hand and lightly massaged them, letting your finger nails graze him ever now and then. “And how should you apologize daddy? After all, you should set a good example.” You suddenly sucked his dick into your mouth and swirled your tongue around his head before pressing down against the tip.

 

“Oh god!” He said breathlessly.“Daddy is.. very sorry. Hmm… It wasn’t polite for me to do that on our first date. Hmm…”

 

You smiled to yourself and rewarded him by deep throating him for a little bit and giving him a few light sucks. You took him out of your mouth and then proceeded to blow small bursts of cold air on him. 

 

“Oh Y/N! Please, don’t tease like that. Hmm..” Seb said 

 

“That’s not the right way to ask for a favor.” You kept teasing him with light strokes or little kisses. But you didn’t put him back in your mouth. 

 

“Hmm… Baby, please. Daddy really need you… Hmm… to make him feel good.” He pleaded. 

 

“No problem, daddy.” You said as you brought your mouth closer to his dick. You said the word ‘daddy’ with your lips practically touching his cock. 

 

You wasted no time as you took him back into your mouth. Sucking. Licking. And savoring the weight of his cock on your tongue. His breathing is getting quicker and quicker. You can feel his tensing with your every move. He tasted salty and a bit bitter but clean and manly. Your hands played with his balls and stroked his inner thighs as you sucked on his cock. You could tell he was close and trying to hold back. But you were determined to make him come in public. You hummed lightly as you bobbed your head on his dick. You lifted the table cloth a bit to look at his expression. 

 

His eyes turned into the deepest shade of blue. Like a stormy ocean at night, strong and wild. He’s breath is getting short and he was looking back at you like he would like nothing more then to pull you over the table and eat you whole. You smirked with just the tip of his cock still in your mouth. Keeping eye contact you slowly descended all the way to the base. It wasn’t easy, Sebastian had a long and thick cock. You almost couldn’t do it but you were determined not to show him you were having difficulties. You hummed again and sucked as if it was the most delicious popsicle. Flattening your tongue against the underside of his cock. 

 

“Oh god, I’m so close.” He breathed.

 

You drove him over the edge as you closed your lips tightly around the base of his cock and dragged them firmly all the way to the tip as you hollowed out your cheeks and sucked hard. He came in your mouth with a barely controlled grunt. 

 

You held the cum in your mouth as you put him back in his pants and climbed out from under the table. Taking a look around to make sure your were still alone, you took the half filled glass of water and spit his cum into the glass, making sure that he saw you doing it. 

 

You smirked as you watched him recover. 

 

“Oh god,” he said as he looked at you with loving eyes. “You will be the death of me one day.”

 

“Hmm? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You replied with your most innocent face as you stirred the water with Seb’s cum with the straw from earlier. “Now, why don’t we finish up and you can tell me why I was hiding under the table.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
